You're my brother my love
by AnjuXIII
Summary: shonen-ai/RokuSora - Roxas no sabe que hacer cuando sus sentimientos comienzan a desbordarse... se los dirá a su hermano? como reaccionará Sora? T-T pésimo summary...


**konnichiwa, nyaaa!!**

**al fin terminé mi primer fic yaoi... espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo...**

**los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen (lamentablemente T-T), sino, creanme que muchas cosas cambiarían en la trama del juego :P**

**bueno, y sin mas, aquí les dejo mi fic...**

**You're my brother… my love…**

Un día de escuela normal y Sora, un chico de 16 años, se dirigía alegremente desde su habitación hacia el cuarto de al lado, en donde al abrir la puerta se pudo apreciar un bulto bajo las sábanas de una cama, ubicada al fondo del cuarto…

-¡¡Arriba, nii-chan!! ¡¡O vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez!!- exclama el castaño, lanzándose encima de aquel bulto.

-Hmm… Sora, ya te dije que no hicieras esto…- murmura el afectado.

-Pero nii-chan, me preocupo por ti, por eso vengo a despertarte. Vamos, arriba o nuevamente te dejarán fuera del salón.

-Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo conmigo también te dejarán afuera.

-¡¡No me iré hasta que te levantes!! O… hasta que me sueltes…- dice Sora, mientras observa que unas manos lo abrazan por su cintura.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero primero, quiero mi besito de los buenos días.- contesta, mientras se destapa un poco y se acerca a su hermano menor.

-¡¡Y-ya empezaste con tus cosas raras, Roxas!! Sólo levántate, ¿sí?- exclama nervioso el castaño.

Perezosamente el mayor se levanta, mientras hacía a un lado cuidadosamente a Sora, le despeina el cabello y se dirige al baño.

-Ya baja, que mamá debe tener listo el desayuno y… cambia esa cara que tienes.- ríe Roxas, mirando al aún nervioso menor.

-¡¡De no ser por ti no la tendría!! Voy para abajo, pero esta vez no te demores tanto como ayer, ¿sí nii-chan?

-Sí, como digas.

Sora se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, tal y como su hermano se lo dijo. Mientras Roxas se daba una ducha fría como todas las mañanas, para apartar de su mente los pensamientos que le robaban la razón. Desde hacía un tiempo que esos pensamientos llegaron a él, dejándolo pensativo y preocupado…

-No… no puedo… ¿Por qué me estoy comportando así? ¡¡Es una locura!!- murmura el rubio, mientras se miraba al espejo. –Debo dejar de lado esos pensamientos o serán mi perdición… no puedo permitirme eso…

-Roxas, hijo. Apresúrate o Sora y tú llegarán tarde otra vez.- dice su madre desde afuera.

-¡¡S-sí mamá, ya salgo!!

Se puso rápidamente el uniforme y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Sora ya estaba terminando su desayuno.

-¡¡Te tardaste!! ¡¡Me dijiste que no lo harías!!- reclama Sora, mirando con reproche al mayor.

-Lo siento. Me distraje un momento, pero… no volverá a suceder…- murmura Roxas, tomando el rostro de su hermano y acercándose provocativamente a él.

-Y-ya… T-toma tu desayuno… ¡¡O llegaremos tarde!!- exclama sonrojado Sora, apartándose bruscamente del rubio. _"¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Me pone tan nervioso…"_ piensa.

-No sabes como me gusta molestarte así. Si tan sólo pudieras ver tu cara.- ríe Roxas.

-Sí, jaja, que gracioso nii-chan.- murmura aún sonrojado. –Te dije que tomaras tu desayuno, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

-Aquí tengo mi desayuno, ¿acaso no tenías prisa? Ya podemos irnos si quieres.- responde el mayor, mostrándole una manzana entre sus manos.

-Vamos entonces… ¡¡Adiós mamá, nos vemos a la noche!!- exclama Sora, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose la puerta.

Ya en las calles, iniciaron el recorrido a la escuela en silencio, un silencio incómodo y que hacía que el camino, extrañamente, fuera mucho más largo…

_"¿Por qué? No pude controlarme hoy… de no ser porque se apartó de mi por el miedo, lo hubiera… lo hubiera besado… ¿Y si mamá nos hubiera…? ¡¡Eso sería tremendo!! ¡¡Se moriría de un infarto!! Debo… debo ser más cuidadoso… controlar mis sentimientos…"_ piensa Roxas, mientras mordía la manzana y miraba de reojo a su hermano.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento tan extraño… mi hermano me está haciendo sentir extraño, desde que empezó a jugar conmigo así… pero que estúpido soy, él no me ve nada más que como un juguete… mientras yo… yo… ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué rayos me aparté en aquel momento?! Hubiera podido sentir sus labios… esos labios… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Sora no pienses eso!! Es imposible que te tome en serio, además… eres su hermano…"_ piensa Sora cabizbajo, mientras lentamente subía su mirada para ver de reojo al mayor y descubría que este lo miraba. -¿Sucede algo Roxas?

-¿Eh? ¡¡No, nada!! La pregunta es qué te sucede a ti. Desde hace un rato que estás mirando al suelo, puedes chocar con algo.- dice un tanto nervioso Roxas.

-No, no me pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando en algo.- responde Sora, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Mmm… apuesto a que pensabas en Kairi.- ríe, mientras da otra mordida a la fruta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Kairi es sólo mi amiga!!- exclama un tanto sonrojado. -¿Y qué me dices de ti, nii-chan? ¿Cómo estás con Naminé?

-Ya te he dicho que entre Naminé y yo no hay nada, ella es como una hermana para mí así que ya aparta la idea de que vernos juntos.-_ "además… con quien quiero estar es contigo…"_ piensa.

-Bueno, como tú digas…- _"¿Eso me da alguna esperanza? No, no lo creo…"_ piensa.

-Por cierto… le dijiste 'hasta la noche' a mamá, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo ayer?

-¿recordar que dijo?

-Si no lo sabes, intenta acordarte. Cuando te acuerdes tal vez celebres todo el día.- ríe.

-Vamos, dime qué es. Sabes bien que no lo voy a recordar.

-Sólo enfócate en la conversación que tuvimos en la cena ayer, eso es todo.

-¡¡Pero no me dejes con la duda!! Hoy debo concentrarme en un examen y no en lo que me dijo mamá.- _"que… de seguro me pasaré todo el día pensando en ti…"_ piensa.

-¿concentrarte? ¿Y desde cuando que haces eso?

-Vamos, al menos una pista ¿sí?- dice Sora, poniendo la cara más adorable que puede existir en el mundo.

-T-tiene que ver… con su trabajo… ¿contento a-ahora?- murmura un tanto sonrojado Roxas. _"¡¡Argh!! No puedo resistirme a esa cara… se ve tan…"_ piensa.

-Roxas, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué te detienes de repente?- pregunta el menor, acercándose a su hermano.

-N-no es nada… sólo que… bueno yo… Sora yo…- murmura difícilmente el rubio, tomando suavemente el rostro de su hermano y acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-R-Roxas…

-¡¡Roxas, como estás!! Que bueno encontrarte, necesitaba hablar contigo.- exclama Naminé, tomando del brazo al rubio y apartándolo de Sora. -¡Ah! Hola Sora.

-Eh… ¿hola?- responde aún nervioso el castaño.

-Nami, p-pero que…

-Roxas, te dije ayer que no tardaras en la mañana, que necesitaba hablar contigo.- dice la chica, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo para que le siguiera el juego.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo…- contesta Roxas.

-Hola Roxas, Nami… Sora.- saluda Riku, un chico que vivía cerca de los hermanos, quien se acercó a Sora y lo agarró de la cintura.

-H-hola Riku… ¿p-podrías soltarme?- pregunta Sora, intentando zafarse del agarre, sin tener resultados.

-Ya lo escuchaste. Suelta a mi hermano Riku.- dice con rencor el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero yo sólo quería hacerle compañía ya que ustedes tienen que hablar, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos. ¿Por qué rayos no te vas a tu escuela?

Acercándose al rubio. –Créeme, no podrás protegerlo para siempre.- murmura el peliplateado, alejándose del trío.

-Nii-chan… nii-chan, ¿estás bien? Roxas…- pregunta preocupado Sora, al notar que su hermano estaba furioso.

-Roxas…- murmura la rubia, observando la escena.

-N-no es nada… siempre me saca de quicio.- dice, mientras intentaba calmarse.

-B-bueno… ustedes tienen cosas que hablar… yo me adelanto… n-nos vemos después Roxas…- murmura Sora, caminando un tanto cabizbajo y preocupado hacia el ya cercano edificio de la escuela.

-Te he salvado el pellejo. Imagínate y lo hubieras besado en frente de todos.- comienza Naminé, luego de ver que Sora ya estaba dentro del edificio.

-No me importa… lo único importante para mí es él y nadie más… como acabas de comprobar.- responde, poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

-Roxas tranquilo. Ya pasó el asunto con Riku y sé perfectamente que amas a Sora, pero tienes que pensar en todo lo que eso acarrea. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que es tu hermano.

-Lo sé. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que veo a ese tipo… no sé como Sora pudo ser amigo de él… Naminé, cada vez siento que ya no puedo ocultarlo más… hoy no me he controlado lo suficiente…

-Todo saldrá bien. Tu hermano entenderá lo que sientes, estoy segurísima. Y por lo de Riku, sé que tú lo cuidarás muy bien de él.

-Ya, deja de lado el tema de ese creído… Dime ¿Y si Sora se enfada conmigo? Cada vez que cometo una de mis locuras se enoja… siempre.

-Pues a mí no me pareció enfadado. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de moverse cuando intentaste besarlo. ¿No crees que signifique algo?- pregunta Naminé, entrando al salón de clases.

-No… él siempre es así. Tímido, nervioso… su reacción es natural, no significa nada…- comenta Roxas, entrando al salón y dirigiéndose a su pupitre cabizbajo.

Mientras, en otro salón de la escuela…

-Sora, te ves triste, ¿sucede algo?- pregunta Kairi.

-Bueno… es por Roxas…- murmura, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿Pasó algo malo con él? No me digas que le dijiste que…

-No… aunque ganas no me faltan para hacerlo…

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Estoy segura de que él lo entendería.

-¿Entenderme? ¡¡Pero si sólo soy su juguete!! ¡¡Kairi no sabes como me duele que sólo juegue conmigo!! ¡¡Todos juegan conmigo!!

-¿Crees que sólo sean juegos? Vamos, ¿y por qué un hermano mayor querría jugar así con su pequeño hermanito?... Bueno, por lo menos Roxas no es de esos que yo sepa. Espera… ¿qué quisiste decir con 'todos juegan conmigo'?

-No lo sé… ya no sé que pensar. Y para rematar hoy ha sido la peor mañana de mi vida…

-¡No me cambien es tema! Aunque… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso lo viste con alguna chica? ¡Ya sé! Lo viste con Naminé en algo…

-Nos encontramos con Naminé y lo dejé con ella hablando, pero él me dice que no tienen nada juntos… y antes de eso, llegó Riku y bueno… lo de siempre… Por una parte es por eso que me siento así…

-Riku… ¿Qué rayos le estará pasando? Antes no era así… pero bueno, ¿y cuál sería la otra razón?

-Es que hoy Roxas… intentó besarme… tres veces…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y a eso le llamas 'mala mañana'?! ¡¡Sora, eso significa algo!!

-Sí, significa que definitivamente soy su juguete. Me dijo que le divertía mucho molestarme así, que le parecía graciosa la expresión de mi cara… sólo soy… un objeto de diversión para él…

-Ya… no digas eso. Conozco a Roxas, claro, no tanto como tú, pero sé que él no es de esos. Pienso que… no perderías nada con intentar decirle lo que sientes.- opina Kairi, acariciando el cabello del cabizbajo castaño.

-Lo perdería a él… primero tendría que pensármelo mejor. No quiero que se enfade conmigo y se aleje de mí.

-No lo hará, tenlo por seguro. Es tu hermano y te quiere, no podría enfadarse contigo.

-Buenos días alumnos, ordénense y tomen rápidamente asiento. Vamos a comenzar de inmediato con el examen de aritmética.- anuncia el profesor al ubicarse en el salón.

Así pasó la mañana, y la tarde… entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Sora no podía resistirlo más, se había decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía a Roxas, ¿pero cuándo? ¿Al terminar las clases? ¡¡Pero si faltaba menos de un minuto!!

_"No, no me siento listo aún… pensé todo el día en él y en la forma de declarármele, tanto que me fue pésimo en el examen. No puedo decírselo aún… no sé cómo…"_ piensa Sora, sin darse cuenta que la campana ya había sonado.

-Sora, las clases ya terminaron… Sora despierta… ¡¡Sora, ya deja de pensar en Roxas y baja de las nubes de una vez!!- grita Kairi a su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¡N-no quiero ir a casa!!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te decidiste y te quieres echar atrás? ¡¡Vamos Sora, inténtalo!! Todo saldrá bien.- anima la pelirroja.

-Está bien, lo intentaré…- responde el castaño, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos. ¡Adiós!- se despide, saliendo del salón.

-Bien… vamos a buscar a Roxas.

Mientras se dirigía al salón de su hermano, no podía evitar que el nerviosismo le invadiera. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Roxas ante sus sentimientos? ¿Se enfadaría con él? Tantas preguntas venían a su mente, que no se percató que ya había llegado a su destino.

Cuando levantó la vista para divisar a quien buscaba, se sintió fatal: logró ver a Roxas, mientras besaba a cierta chica rubia muy conocida por él. No sabía como reaccionar… ver a su amado hermano… besando a alguien que no era él… era como una pesadilla. Roxas se percató de la presencia de su hermano y se zafó rápidamente de Naminé, mientras el menor salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué haz hecho eso?! ¡¿Sabías que estaba ahí y tú…?!- exclama enfadado Roxas.

-Necesitabas un motivo para expresárselo… ahora te lo he dado. Discúlpame por hacerlo de la forma difícil. Y ahora, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Ve por él!- dice Naminé, dando un empujoncito al rubio para que saliera.

Roxas no lo pensó dos veces y salió en busca de su hermano. Mientras Sora, corría sin rumbo alguno, con los ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.

-Por qué Roxas… me mentiste… me dijiste que no tenías nada con ella… y yo confié en ti… no lo entiendo…- sollozaba, mientras alentaba poco a poco su paso. –Soy un tonto… creer que mi hermano me quería… de verdad soy un estúpido…

-Yo no diría eso… Sora…

-P-pero que…

-¡¡Sora!! ¡¡Sora, dónde estás!!- gritaba desesperado Roxas, aún buscando a su hermano sin tener resultado alguno. –Donde rayos pudo haberse metido…

Continuó buscando a Sora por cielo, mar y tierra, hasta que ya entrada la noche, le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano pidiendo ayuda…

-Sora… ¡¿Sora eres tú?!

-R-ro… xas… a…yuda… me…- sí definitivamente era su hermano.

Buscó de donde provenía la voz de su amado hermano, hasta que al fin lo encontró, medio desnudo y entre los brazos de Riku, quien intentaba aprovecharse de él.

-¡Suéltalo maldito bastardo!- exclama Roxas, dándole un certero puñetazo al peliplateado.

-R-Roxas…- solloza el menor, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Ahora vienes a preocuparte por él? ¿Después de horas de haberlo perdido? ¡Eres un perdedor!- exclama Riku, golpeando a Roxas.

Comenzó una pelea entre ambos jóvenes, mientras Sora se paralizó del miedo, observando aquella escena horrenda para él.

-¡¡¡YA DETÉNGANSE!!!- exclama desesperado Sora, mientras Roxas golpeó fuertemente al acosador de su hermano, tanto hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente aturdido como para dejar de pelear.

-Maldito… no vuelvas… a acercarte a mi hermano… o te juro que te mato…- dice el rubio lanzándole una mirada asesina, mientras Riku se retiraba derrotado. Luego se acercó a Sora.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás bien? Estás sangrando…- murmura preocupado el menor, mientras abraza a su protector.

-No te preocupes… por mi… estoy bien… vamos, volvamos a casa.

-Está bien. Mamá debe estar preocupada.

-Parece que de verdad no lograste recordarlo… mamá se fue a un viaje de negocios y no vuelve hasta la otra semana.- recuerda el mayor, siendo guiado por su hermano para apoyar su caminar.

-Entonces… ¿estaremos solos toda la semana?

-Así parece…

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, aún seguía la tensión a causa de lo sucedido en la escuela. Cuando llegaron a casa, Sora fue en busca de alcohol y un poco de algodón para limpiar las heridas de su hermano…

_"Lástima que las heridas del corazón no se puedan curar así…"_ piensa Sora, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, en donde Roxas lo esperaba.

-Sora… discúlpame… por todo…- murmura, mientras Sora untaba un poco del algodón el alcohol.

-Ya, déjalo así… después de todo no pasó nada con Riku…

-¡¿Cómo que no pasó nada?! ¡Ese idiota iba con todas las intenciones de…!- exclama Roxas, quien no pudo terminar su frase a causa del dolor que le causaba el alcohol en sus heridas y el haber hecho sufrir a su hermano.

-Roxas, ya pasó todo, llegaste en el momento justo… gracias…

-No debería aceptarlas… por mi culpa te puse en peligro… no me des las gracias porque soy de lo peor…

-Roxas… lo que pasó en la escuela… yo… no me importa que tú y Naminé… sean…

-¿Seamos? Seamos nada… créeme que me costara un poco el perdonar a Naminé por hacer esto… y más porque a causa de sus locuras te puso a ti en peligro… a ti… a la persona a quien amo…- murmura Roxas en el oído del menor, haciendo que éste se sonrojara a más no poder.

-R-Roxas… n-no juegues conmigo, por favor… ya bastante tengo con haberlos visto besándose a ti y a Naminé como para que me juegues una broma así…- murmura con un hilo de voz Sora, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-No estoy jugando… lo del beso fue algo que Naminé hizo, yo no tengo nada con ella… ya te lo dije… con quien quiero estar es contigo… contigo y nadie más…

-Nii-chan…

-Sora… ¿Sora, te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He hecho algo malo?- pregunta preocupado Roxas al sentir las cálidas lágrimas del castaño caer por su cuello.

-Roxas… no sabes… cuanto soñaba yo con poder escuchar eso… no sabes cuanto esperaba a que en vez de apartarme de ti por fin pudiera besarte sin vergüenza alguna… tantas veces intenté decirte lo mucho que te amaba, pero siempre me detenía al invadirme el miedo… y ahora, escucharte decir que me amas… no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho…

-Sora… por favor perdóname, nunca volveré a dejarte solo, no volveré a hacerte sufrir nunca más, te lo juro…- dice Roxas, abrazando a su amado hermano.

-Estando contigo no habrán más lágrimas, nii-chan… te amo Roxas…

-Yo también te amo Sora…- contesta, besando al fin los tan deseados labios del menor.

Se quedaron así, hasta que el aire les hizo falta. Continuaron abrazados, recostados en el sillón de la sala, disfrutando aquel momento que tenían para los dos…

-Creo que esta será la mejor semana que pase en mi vida…- murmura Sora, mirando esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos.

-Una semana solo para nosotros, en donde nadie pueda molestarnos…- continúa Roxas, acercándose a los labios del castaño y volviéndolos a besar.

* * *

**por favor si hay algun fan de Riku que no me mate, nyaaa!! no es que no me agrade como para ponerlo así en mi fic, eso sólo que fue el primero que se me pasó por la mente :S**

**bueno... espero que les haya gustado... y acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, quejas, tomatazos, etc... xD**

**bueno... nos leemos pronto, nyaaa!! :3**


End file.
